ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Triple Fighter Escape Case!
is the second episode of Triple Fighter. The episode was aired separately in five parts from July 10 to July 14. Sypnosis Part 1 Atsushi Ohtsu took a visit to SAT Headquarters after school and chatted with Bullcon. Meanwhie, the SAT Team are playing a ball game when a group of Devila attack. Atsushi tries to help by getting into the SAT car, but gets knocked out when the car suddenly starts. After the SAT team sent the Devila into a retreat, they try to wake up the boy. On Planet Devil, Demon gives instructions to a Demon Phantom named Geran, to send Devila to attack the three Fighters. SAT received an alert at their base, Yuji set of in the SAT Car, with Atsushi in the back seat. They were quickly surrounded by Demon Cars. Part 2 Yuji managed to escape the Demon Cars, putting Atsushi in charge of driving and leaving the car. Atsushi drove away as Yuji fought the Devila which emerged from the Demon Cars. He soon realised he was being tailed by a few Demon Cars and called Bullcon for help. Tetsuo and Lily soon arrived on the SAT Bike, and Lily hopped on to the SAT Car and managed to take control of it. Tetsuo drove towards the Demon Cars and started a battle with the Devila. As the fighters continued to fight the Devila, Geran teleported in front of Yuji, tempting him to transform. Geran told the soldiers to leave as he dealt with Red Fighter alone. They were evenly matched in combat and agility but then Geran got the better of him and had him on the ropes by kicking and stomping him when he was on the ground. Red Fighter thought he had the upper hand after he avoided another attack from the monster, but the latter shot his gun at the former, injuring and downing him in the process. Part 3 Before Geran can finish Red Fighter off, he regained his strength and fought back, and once again the two were evenly matched against each other in combat. After a while, Geran sprayed his gas from his hands and sent him to another dimension. Soon, Geran appeared in front of the human form of Green Fighter, after the latter dealt with some Devila. Just like his last opponent, the monster was evenly matched against the transformed fighter until he sprayed his gas at him and sent him to the same lost dimension with Red Fighter. Part 4 A group of Devila ambushed Atsushi and managed to capture him. Geran confronted Lily, the human form of Orange Fighter while she was dealing with a bunch of Devila and threatened to shoot Atsushi friend if she didn't surrender. Apparently, she didn't and eventually fought the monster herself after she freed her friend, but, after losing a long fight against him, Orange Fighter was sent to the same fog-banked parallel dimension with her partners. If things weren't bad enough, Geran himself appeared in this pocket dimension and taunted the warriors before he began to fight them. Part 5 Once Geran finally got all three fighters into his fog-banked pocket dimension, he proceeded to fight them and he had the upper hand against them despite being outnumbered. When Geran was through delivering a beating to the heroes, he tried to gas them one more time, only for the warriors to combine into Triple Fighter and escape from the said dimension back into the real world. Despite having a power boost, the combined hero found himself evenly matched against Geran, and after a long battle, With his miracle signal flashing, Triple Fighter had no choice but to wrap up the fight by launching his signature move, the Triple Kick, to the Geran's chest. He exploded, but not before he yelled out Demon's name in anguish. Kaijin Geran Category:Episodes Category:Triple Fighter Category:Triple Fighter Episodes